


【米苏】无意来访

by ZiYi2001



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiYi2001/pseuds/ZiYi2001
Summary: America * USSR史向，苏露异体
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【米苏】无意来访

**Author's Note:**

> 关于大韩航空KAL007的小故事

阿尔弗雷德罕见地失眠了。

他在自己的大床上从左沿翻滚到右侧，又从床头翻滚到床尾，只见绣着50颗金色星星的被子团蜷曲到一块。于是他摁亮了所有的灯。白宫的一角冒出几束尖锐的暖光，照得他太阳穴突突直跳。

“……Fxxk”

他粗暴地揉搓自己的头发，仰头凝视天花板中央的华丽吊灯——那撮突破地心引力的呆毛在他手指缝里上蹿下跳——铂金色的灯光落满房间的角角落落，窗沿的一角挂着残缺的月亮。阿尔弗雷德嘟嘟囔囔，忍住从肺泡的深处渗透进口腔的、肮脏的话语。他最后只是对着月亮翻了个白眼：铂金色的一切都让他想起远在铁幕另一端的，他失眠的罪魁祸首。

“——伊利亚。”阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，反反复复念叨这个名字，“伊利亚，伊利亚，伊留沙，伊留沙……”华盛顿的9月凌晨并非热的瘆人，况且白宫的供冷一向稳定，但阿尔弗雷德还是在铂金色的灯光下开始冒汗。他干脆一骨碌掀开被子，快步走去白宫的储物间。走廊的灯光被一盏一盏地摁亮。他熟练地摸索着，在最下层的左数第二个柜子里取出一瓶未开封的西班牙葡萄酒，又熟练地掏出一盏红酒杯。

“谢啦，罗纳德！”[1]

——反正他也听不见。

满满三杯下肚，阿尔弗雷德眼前的一切都开始重影，大脑里好似一群蚊子在弹野蜂飞舞，就连眼前的红酒也成了蚊子血——多么卑鄙的、狂妄的、冷冽的红色！就像他的，伊利亚的眼睛一样，燃烧的这么炽烈，这么耀眼，总想着把全世界都灼烧殆尽！

阿尔弗雷德往高脚杯里啐了口口水，浑浊的液体一圈一圈荡漾金色的流光。他可不是没见过战争的公子兵。他热爱战争，渴望战争，他拥有全世界最强的战争机器，他一直是，也将永远是蓝星最璀璨的钻石；可他又恐惧战争，逃避战争，特别是那些久攻不下的超长战役，他是不敢再沾染上千万人损伤的责任——可伊利亚，他的宿敌，他的爱人，他最私密的小熊软糖，正在把一切拖入热战的零界点……

阿尔弗雷德的脑子陷入异常的亢奋阶段。他飞奔回自己房间，将还剩下一半多的红酒，溢满地毯的灯光抛在身后。明早起来他的秘书铁定黑着脸唠叨他一顿——但这又何妨？眼前的重影愈发模糊，酒精在侵占神经的每个角落，他翻遍整个房间，最后在沙发的夹缝中寻得遥控器。他打开了电视。他感觉更热了。

“This is not the first time the Soviet Union has shot at and hit a civilian airliner when it over flew its territory. In another tragic incident in 1978, the Soviets also shot down an unarmed civilian airliner after having positively identified it as such……” [2]

“Soviet Attack”，他的上司在前一天宣读这条令人悲痛的消息，而这段演讲又不合时宜地再次出现在阿尔弗雷德眼前。KAL007班机从纽约起飞，本应飞往汉城，却在苏联上空被击落。遇害名单里还正巧有准备去参加美韩共同防御三十周年纪念仪式的他家参议员[3]——这不难让人想起30年前那场战争。阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，他的脑袋还在嗡嗡作响，这让他难以平静下来思考任何东西：夭折的SALT II[4]，新上任的安德罗波夫[5]……苏联人到底在想什么啊。这已经不是第一次发生的事情了。

阿尔弗雷德不是没见过飞机坠毁。相反，他甚至亲身经历过这一切，也是大韩航空，也是在苏联，大概也就4-5年前。[6]回想起这段“无意来访”的阿尔弗雷德突然意识到苏联人上次当真足够仁慈，没把他乘坐的那架打成筛子，也没利落地发射一发导弹，嘭的一下，碎裂成漫天的火花。残破的飞机又歪歪扭扭地飞了几圈，最终迫降在苏芬边境的不知名冰湖中央。阿尔弗雷德只受到了轻微的擦伤，这在其强大的自愈力之下如同小孩子吹痒。乘客们很快被获释了，他们会搭乘另一架飞机去汉城，阿尔弗雷德留了下来，在伊利亚的默许下。

他还记得伊利亚从莫斯科千里迢迢赶来后眼底的乌青色。“真好。”阿尔弗雷德当时并没有说出来，他只是在车的后座拥抱、亲吻他的爱人，“倒省了我与基尔伯特斗智斗勇的功夫。”

“你不需要去韩国了吗？”一吻作罢，伊利亚脸颊的两侧浮起浅浅的一层潮红，他轻轻喘了口气，好似再重些就会抖落车顶堆积的毛毛细雪。

“不去了。小事情。”阿尔弗雷德愉悦地吹了几句口哨：

“任勇洙哪有你重要。”

伊利亚不再出声。他当真有点累了，便霸道地占领美国人的肩头。阿尔弗雷德倒也反常地心甘情愿让他靠着，托着腮，望向这座属于超级大国的边陲小镇。伊利亚则凝视着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。那是远在铁幕另一侧的，碧色的加州蓝天。阿尔弗雷德闪烁不定的瞳孔好似成片成片的向日葵花海在四季如春的微风中飘扬，他的心也随之安静地震颤。伊利亚眨巴眨巴眼睛，赤红色的眼底流过一丝艳丽的火光。

小镇炊烟袅袅，突如其来的到访者并没有打破这里的寂静。那架失事飞机仍然安静地躺在湖的中央。阿尔弗雷德敏锐地耳边的呼吸声越来越浅，越来越浅，他这才慢吞吞地扭过头去看。伊利亚睡着了。苏联人睡着的时候相当可爱，脸颊微微的泛红，软噗噗的刘海随着呼吸轻轻地抖动着……眼前的一切都与他在国际会议上张扬、霸道、冷酷无情的姿态大相径庭，甚至会让人泛起无端的怜爱心理——真不愧是Mother Russia。阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，他突然感到一阵窃喜。

等他回去之后，该宣扬的还得宣扬，该反对的还得反对。但在此时此刻，远离权力中心的边陲小镇里，他们不再是美国与苏联，不再是世界的两级，而只是在危机后幸存下来的旅客和他的爱人，只是阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚。他突然泛起一阵感伤，如果他们只是普通人的话，估计会选择这样安静的小镇安详晚年吧，可惜他们不是。人类的爱请短暂如流星，可正因为他们是美国和苏联，他们会永无止境地争斗下去，所以才能保持几十年的热情不退。他是幸运的，也是不幸的。阿尔弗雷德选择忘掉不幸。他侧过身子，和伊利亚相拥在一起。至少在这一刻，在北极圈内寒冷却带有一丝温暖的铂金色日光之下，他们只是一对再普通不过的伴侣……

阿尔弗雷德猛地惊醒。这个频道好像不再播放那条消息，阿尔弗雷德松了一口气，关上电视。他算是彻底睡不着了。他有点想伊利亚——更正一下，不止有点，是疯狂地想。他一鼓作气，输入那个烂熟于心的秘密号码：

“喂？”

伊利亚软糯的声音轻飘飘地透过那道密不透风的铁幕，穿过38KM的白令海峡，传到阿尔弗雷德的耳边。他突然不知道怎么开口，杂音悉悉索索从听筒里传来。

“……阿尔弗雷德，我没算错的话，你那里是凌晨4点。”

“是。”

“是想要制裁我们吗？真可笑，明明就是架RC-135[7]，装模做样。”

“不是的……”

“不是什么？”对面的声音陡然拔高。

“不是的。我是说，我不是为了这个。”阿尔弗雷德下意识地打了个嗝，“我是说……我好像喝醉了。哈哈，我应该是喝醉了。”

听筒里又一次只听得见微弱的杂音。似乎过了好久好久，才传来一声微不足道的叹息。

“琼斯，去睡吧……晚安。”

十几年后，直到叶利钦[8]于访韩过程中将“黑匣子”交还给了卢泰愚[9]，KAL007的真相才真正水落石出。伊万与任勇洙交谈的时候，阿尔弗雷德也在场。他坐在恢弘的大堂里，望向窗外阑珊的夜色，陡然想起那次“无意来访”，和这个铂金色的夜晚。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 罗纳德 里根，1980-1988美国总统  
> [2] 里根就大韩航空007号演讲（节选）  
> [3] 大韩航空007号班机，原定从纽约出发，经停阿拉斯加，再飞往汉城。飞行员忘记将HDG（磁航向）改为INS（惯性导航系统）模式，导致飞机偏航三次进入苏联领空，最终在库页岛附近击落  
> [4] 美苏战略武器限制谈判第二轮（1977-1979）  
> [5] 安德罗波夫，1983-1984苏联最高领导人  
> [6] 大韩航空902号班机，原定从巴黎出发，经停阿拉斯加，再飞往汉城。飞机使用错误磁偏角导致航线大幅度拐弯，进入苏联领空，最终迫降苏芬边境  
> [7] 冷战期间，大量民航客机被改为电子侦察机，其中RC-135大多由707改造  
> [8] 叶利钦，1992-1999俄罗斯第一任总统  
> [9] 卢泰愚，1988-1993韩国总统


End file.
